Mortal Kombat: Origins
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: How did our favourite kharacters become who they are? What motivates them to participate in Mortal Kombat? Delve into the past as two enemies try to understand each other. Find out why Nightwolf ended up in the tournament. Discover Shao Kahn's hidden past...
1. Bloodstroke and Zikira

A/N: This one shot explores the origins of Bloodstroke and Zikira as they attempt to understand each other better and why they fight. I had originally planned this to be a chaptered story, but I lost motivation, so here it stands, a crappy one shot. I may do a crackfic next... Anything's possible at this point.

...

Origins

It was several weeks after their first encounter. Bloodstroke and Zikira had clashed three times now. Neither was able to kill the other. Bloodstroke stood by a shattered log, staring off into the distance.

The hunter's moon cast a soft light onto his ninja garb, making his gauntlets shine. His village was a small town just below the cliff. It looked like a toy set from up here.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," he said to Zikira, not turning.

She laughed a little as she flew in. She had to admit, she was curious about this meeting. Her father, Scorpion, told her Bloodstroke wished to see her in a peaceful meeting. She did have her doubts, and wondered if this was a trap but she accepted it. It wasn't the first time she was in a trap. After being the Queen of Netherrealm for a while then becoming what she actually supposed to be, Shinnok's War General, she expected traps to happen.

"How could I refuse your offer Bloodstroke? I mean, after all we were at each other's throats multiple times. So this does strike my fancy as to why you wanted a peaceful meeting."

Bloodstroke was silent for a moment. His hands were clasped behind his back as he took in his surroundings. Still facing his village, he responded.

"I was born into the Shirai Ryu 35 years ago, on a blue moon. My mother died in childbirth. I was raised by my father, a gruff Chinese-Japanese farmer. We never knew riches, nor an easy way of life. We worked the farm from sun up to sun down. Our task was to provide food for the clan when they weren't slaughtering the Lin Kuai."

Zikira stood behind him, silent, and transfixed. Finally, she could learn of his past herself! Without skipping a beat, Bloodstroke continued his story.

"When I was 15 my father died. He was out in the field when a bear attacked him, tearing his right arm off. He was dead before I reached him. Our warriors tracked the creature and felled it. We ate its flesh that night in memory of my father."

Bloodstroke paused again and turned to face Zikira.

"Your father-my cousin-was the one who delivered the killing blow to the bear."

Zikira's eyes grew wide.

"I-impossible.." Zikria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Their past was almost similar, both mothers died at a young age. But he was way older than she was. She would also out live him, but that wasn't the point. "My father would never do such a thing..."

Zikira sat down next to her second, in family blood line, cousin. She decided it was best she told her story as well.

"When I was born, I was born as a fortune baby. Fortune babies tell the future. I had white eyes telling of my father's future to become a Hell Spectre. And then a month after of my birth, the Shirai Ryu was attacked and slaughtered by the Lin Kuai. My father thought I was slaughtered with my mother and brother."

Bloodstroke was listening intently. This was quite an interesting story. Zikira continued, "To shorten this part, Nitara wanted me to help her repopulate her clan so she made sure I never saw my real father, so I had two different families till I found my real heritage. Shao Kahn being my second "family."

Shao Kahn decided I was to be Queen of the Netherrealm, but Shinnok thought I should have been a War General. I defeated Shinnok banning him from the Palace and the Village. Shao Kahn wanted to get rid of me, because Nitara couldn't pay him to keep playing in the lie. So he had Quan Chi poison me, Nitara saved me and turned me into a vampire. I haven't aged since.."

Bloodstroke expected something like that to come from the vampire, Nitara. No wonder why Zikira can't trust anyone...

Finally deciding to sit on the broken log, Bloodstroke continued his part of the story.

"When my clan was murdered, I believed myself to be the sole survivor. I fled the area, weak and desperate for answers. If not for my years of working in the fields and hunting for food I surely would've died."

Bloodstroke sighed and twiddled his fingers together. Zikira sat beside him.

"As it were, I soon found myself at a large temple hidden in the mountains many miles from my village. I discovered it to be the fortress of the thunder god, Raiden. It was called Wushu Acadamy. There, he took me in as a student, and trained me as ninja."

Zikira was in awe of her cousin's tale. She remained silent as he struggled to recount his dark past.

"Two years passed, and I moved up in the ranks. I was sent on missions to test my strength, endurance, and stealth. Finally, the day came when I graduated the academy. And the day that I learned the truth..."

"The truth..." repeated Zikira. "About what?"

"My family's murder," he said quietly. "The Lin Kuai did attack the Shirai Ryu, but only because Quan Chi had deceived them. He had taken on the guise of Sub-Zero and murdered my cousin, Hanzo, then resurrected him as a spectral being."

The two sat in silence for a long while, contemplating this information.

Our paths...They were connected.. Quan Chi murdering our family, and my father. See I told you that's why I have all white eyes, like he does now. I was never an undead, I was just human with the undead eyes..." Zikira said, breaking the silence. They both thought for a while, then they questioned everything. "Then why do we fight Bloodstroke? Why do we fight as rivals?"

Bloodstroke picked up a stone and rolled it between his fingers.

"Please, call me Kenji..."

Zikira nodded. Bloodstroke sighed deeply.

"You fight for Shinnok's army. As long as you pose a threat to this realm's existence we must fight."

Bloodstroke seemed almost saddened as he spoke. He looked up to see Zikira looking away. An awkward silence hung in the air between the two for a long while. Finally, Zikira got up, preparing to return home.

"I must get back, or Father will be angry. I enjoyed hearing your story, Blood- erm... Kenji," she said.

Bloodstroke nodded.

"And I yours, Zikira. Perhaps next we meet it may be as pleasant as this."

That said, both ninja returned to their respective homes, leaving no trace of their ever having been there.

...

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Shao Kahn: Part 1

A/N: This one shot explores the origins of Shao Kahn, the brutal emperor of Outworld, and his rise to power. I hope you enjoy. Sorry this one's short... I ran out of ideas...

A/N 2: Most of these stories will be one-shots, but some wilk have interconnecting elements in them.

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.

* * *

MORTAL KOMBAT: ORIGINS

The Rise of Shao Kahn

The giggling children huddled around the Elder God as the fire sent sparks flying into the night sky. Young Liu Kang and Kung Lao sat side by side, patiently waiting for the white-haired man to speak. Suddenly, a thunder clap shook the sky above the Wu Shi Academy, instantly silencing the children.

"Thunder take you," whispered Raiden, eliciting giggles from his eager audience. Near the center, a red-clad ninja student smirked. His name was Kenji, but he prefered Bloodstroke.

Raiden shushed the crowd, as the firelight cast his face into relief.

"Who knows the story of Shao Kahn?" he asked. A few hands shot up into the air as response. Raiden pointed at a teenage girl in a white gi.

"I heard he wears a skull mask that he took from his master!" she said excitedly.

Raiden nodded. He pointed at Liu.

"He's the emperor of Outworld," he said.

"Gather round, children, and hear the rise of Shao Kahn," Raiden said mystically...

Outworld: Several millennia ago...

Once, the Dragon King Onaga ruled Outworld. He was a fierce emperor, ruthless, and efficient. Onaga had conquered realm after realm in his quest for power. Eventually, his empire was the largest of all the realms, and he was feared by all.

Onaga had many servants that were loyal to him, but none compared to his advisor, Shao Kahn. He was incredibly intelligent, brutal, and skilled in kombat. He would be consulted on matters ranging from conquering realms to executing dissidents.

Eventually, Onaga began to search for a way to become immortal. Kahn couldn't have that. You see, Shao had a plan, a plan to be Onaga's successor.

One night, after Onaga had gone to sleep, Shao Kahn poisoned him. After killing Onaga, Kahn took his skull, and became emperor of Outworld. He immediately took command of the dragon king's forces, and began expanding the empire. Kahn easily conquered the realms. However, he encountered fierce resistance with the Shokan. After compelling Goro to represent him in kombat, he quickly took their homeland.

Infuriated by Kahn's power quest, the Elder Gods established a tournament. Mortal Kombat was their attempt at quelling Kahn's hunger for power. It only succeeded in part, as he won 9 of the needed 10 victories.

It is unknown if anyone can ever stop Shao Kahn...

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it sucked, but give me a break. I didn't have much to go on with Shao Kahn's past. Anyway, please review.


End file.
